zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
Mobile Supply Depot
Introduction The Mobile Supply Depot is a mobile supply center fielded by all GLA generals except for "Deathstrike" who has a building where supplies can be stored. Overview The Mobile Supply Stash is a supply collecting vehicle built on a civilian large-sized truck. It has only thin armour plates and uses four wheels to move. Most of the time, the truck will drive to a Supply Pad with workers following it and when it finally reaches its destination, the workers will start to carry boxes of supplies into the truck. The storage compartment is modified so that the workers can process all the materials and resources needed to fund GLA's cause. In order to make the GLA a trickier faction to deal with - thanks to its high mobility - Contra's developers removed the original [https://cnc.fandom.com/wiki/Command_%26_Conquer:_Generals_-_Zero_Hour Zero Hour]'' ''Supply Stash in order to have a mobile version which will be harder to take on. That way, GLA's enemies will have a much harder time to disrupt its economy because it is much easier to destroy a target that can't move after all. But that isn't the only ability of that unit: it can also train Workers and transport infantry. However, qualities don't come without flaws. Although the Mobile Supply Stash can move, it is slow, unarmed (can only be garrisoned by Workers) and poorly armored and thus it will be an easy prey for the enemy, unless it is infantry that can be crushed or unless you escort it. It should be noted that since it's a vehicle, the Mobile Supply Stash cannot be hacked or infiltrated to have cash stolen from it. Instead, cash can only be stolen from the GLA Factory, which is a lot less accessible, but leaves the GLA vulnerable to the Cash Hack General's Power. Assessment Pros: * Can transport infantry. * Can train Workers. * Mobile supply depot. * It will be harder to disrupt a GLA player's economy. * Can crush most infantries. * Cannot be infiltrated to steal cash. Cons: * Slow. * Fragile armor. * Vulnerable to AT units. * Unarmed. * Cannot be garrisoned with combat infantry. Quotes (In English) Before Patch 2 release, its voice lines were the same as the Chinese Supply Truck. When Created * Supplies are crucial for us. When Selected * Supply storage of the GLA. * This stash is big enough! * Need some supply storage? * Show me the supplies. * Let us stash those supplies. * We are harmless. * We are the engine of our noble cause! * GLA's economy on wheels. When Ordered to Move * More supplies there? * Follow me, workers! * Let's relocate. * New supply source? * Setting up in new area. * Our cause needs more funding! * Collect, collect, collect! * Uh... Aha... When Entering a Tunnel * We need to get inside. * Get in, quickly! When Passengers are Leaving * It's safe, you can get out now. * They're not going to collect themselves! * Get out, that's an order! Category:GLA Arsenals Category:GLA Vehicles Category:Supply Depot Category:Transport Vehicles Trivia * The Mobile Stash functions similarly to the Slave Miner from Yuri's Revenge, both being resource depots on wheels and uses "cheap" labor to gather resources.